


[caprbb2019 audio prompt] I Must Have Done Something Good To Meet You

by thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Prompt, CapRBB 2019, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019, M/M, Schmoop, Sound Effects, sfx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Steve loves Bucky, and realizes it's past time he let him know.





	[caprbb2019 audio prompt] I Must Have Done Something Good To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> My audio prompt for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019, which was claimed by the lovely & talented kajmere.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157133015@N06/48173069917/in/dateposted-public/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I must have done something good to meet you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440583) by [Kajmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/pseuds/Kajmere)




End file.
